Chris Khan
Chris Khan (born January 15, 1979) is a retired American professional wrestler, actor, and the owner and promoter of the IPWA. Khan is most notable for his appearances in the WWG and GWF, having competed as one of the company’s most exciting performers for a number of years. Professional Wrestling Career 2002 Debut Chris Khan made his professional wrestling debut while on the independent circuit in the southern United States. After a few bookings in Europe, Khan landed a short-term contract with the (then) WWG developmental federation – MIFB/IWA. But due to the lack of talent available to work, Khan requested a release from his contract to pursue other ventures after only a month. wUw Stint Upon entering a new federation in September, Khan immediately began to make an impression amongst audiences for his talented promo deliveries. But Khan would engage in his first official rivalry with The Sandman during his brief stay in the company. After only 2 months in the wUw, talk of the owner filing for bankruptcy made way around the wUw locker room. Upon hearing this, Khan requested his release and began talks with the WWG in establishing a new deal. Impressed with the work they saw, the WWG immediately signed him to a professional contract, bypassing the IWA and being brought to the main roster immediately. Beginning of WWG Career In mid-October, Chris Khan made his debut under the moniker of simply “The Murderer.” His heel promos caught on to WWG audiences upon his debut, as he continued his rivalry with The Sandman – which had not properly ended due to wUw’s folding. At Decimation, in Chris Khan’s debut match, he was defeated by The Sandman in a brutal Extreme Rules match. Looking to bounce back from defeat, Khan signed up for the upcoming WWG Entertainer of the Year Tournament the next month, hoping to show the world that he was more than ready for the spotlight. But Khan would receive another setback, as his opponent in the first round would be none-other than accomplished WWG veteran J-Rock. With 2 losses and 0 wins on his record, Khan felt the need to target a long-time fan favorite within the WWG that would help him get noticed. In late November, Khan began his first notable rivalry in the WWG with seasoned pro Killa 187. It was also during this feud that Khan went from simply being called The Murderer to “The Murderer” Chris Khan. At Winter Wipeout, Khan would manage to defeat Killa in a 2 Out of 3 Falls match, much to the surprise of everyone. ------ 2003 Feud with Killa 187 Still seeking vengeance on some of Khan’s dirty tricks, Killa 187 challenged Khan to a Buried Alive Match at the biggest stage in the WWG – WrestleMania. The two battled for another month until Khan once again defeated Killa 187 in the Buried Alive match that opened the show. With two victories over an accomplished competitor, heads were now turning in Chris Khan’s direction. The Impervious Ones In November 2002, the seeds of the friendship between J-Rock and Chris Khan would be formed. From November 2002 to February 2003, J-Rock would give Khan career advice backstage at every show. It was not until March 2003 that their apparent alliance would be made public to the world. In a display of purely heelish intentions, Khan, J-Rock and EMINEM brutally beat down Killa 187 on an episode of Massacre – declaring that The Impervious Ones were in the WWG. EMINEM representing the past, J-Rock representing the present, and Chris Khan representing the future. Less than a month later, EMINEM would have to bow out of the WWG due to medical complications. He was soon replaced with “The Franchise” Steve McKenzie. In March, Chris Khan set his eyes another seasoned WWG performer and his WWG eXtreme Championship. At Boiling Point, Khan would successfully defeat Cuda to become the eXtreme Champion. The next month, Chris Khan would be put to the test by defending his WWG eXtreme Championship against long-time fan favorite Brett Angel. In a brutal bout, Khan managed to retain his eXteme Championship by pinning Angel in a parking lot at the Lights Out pay-per-view. Khan would hold the eXtreme Championship until June, where he would be defeated by Cuda on an episode of Massacre. Rivalry with Johnny Blaze In what is hailed as one of Khan’s most memorable feuds, Chris Khan and Johnny Blaze would become bitter enemies throughout the summer of 2003. After signing up for the Fallout tournament, his opponent in the first round was reminiscent to that of the Entertainment of the Year tournament – he was taking on one of the best the WWG had to offer in Johnny Blaze. In a dirty display of underhanded tactics, including bribery and blackmail, Khan did anything he could to get under the skin of Blaze. When the time came for their first round match, Chris Khan managed to defeat Blaze in a hard fought contest. At the following pay-per-view, No Remorse, a groundbreaking main event was announced that is still talked about to this day. A Hell in a Cell Match for the WWG World Heavyweight Championship was booked, with defending champion Renegade, J-Rock, Johnny Blaze and Chris Khan being the participants. With the WWG World Title on the line, the stakes were heightened between Blaze and Khan. Blaze would eventually gain an edge over Khan by having him arrested at what’s now known as “The Miami View Hotel Incident.” Blaze and Khan would meet for the final time that summer in a tag team match at Capital Punishment to determine the vacant WWG Tag Team Champions. With J-Rock out with injury and Steve McKenzie busy with his own enemies, Khan sought the alliance of Hollywood X in taking on Blaze and his opponent. Johnny Blaze’s opponent would not be revealed until the pay-per-view, where WWG Hall of Famer B-Freeze returned to action and won the Tag Team Titles with Johnny Blaze. Breakout Superstar Due to the quality of his promos and matches, Chris Khan quickly began to be regarded as a future superstar on the rise with his success. After defeating Killa 187, Cuda and Brett Angel (in addition to capturing gold) Chris was becoming highly-regarded by the locker room and critics alike. The Fallout Tournament supported this, as Khan defeated Johnny Blaze and Rob Rage to advance to the Semi-Finals with WWG Legend Aries Storm. Even though Storm advanced to the finals, Khan had caught the eye of management to receive a WWG World Heavyweight Title shot the next month with the 3 biggest players on the scene: Champion Renegade, J-Rock and Johnny Blaze in that chaotic Hell in a Cell classic. During the summer, Khan introduced 2 segments that would become synonymous with his name – “The Redrum Show,” his own personal in-ring talk show segment, and “The Maverick,” his exclusively owned 5-star restaurant, notable for face-to-face trash-talk over gourmet dinners. Khan was afforded another opportunity at gold by being granted a WWG Intercontinental Title Match with Aries Storm to fill the vacant slot. But due contract ill-regularities, Aries Storm left the company days before the match was scheduled to take place. So a triple-threat match for the IC Title was booked for WWG Insanity between Khan, NiKe, and JaG, to which Chris Khan successfully one and was crowned WWG Intercontinental Champion. With Intercontinental gold on his shoulder, Khan became a target to the locker room. So big of a target, the WWG Owner, “The Holocaust” Kyle Hatch, was looking to take the title for himself. In October, at WWG Decimation, Khan took on Hatch in a Steel Cage match for his IC Title. While putting on an honorable performance, Khan would not be successful in defeating his boss. But things were only going to go up from there. Becoming World Champion In November, “The Murderer” Chris Khan turned face for the first-time in his career as he took on Brett Angel for the WWG World Heavyweight Championship. After a close battle, Chris Khan came out on top and with the biggest championship in the company. In December, at Winter Wipeout, Chris Khan represented Team WWG as its World Champion with “The Holocaust” Kyle Hatch, J-Rock, B-Freeze and Brett Angel to take on the rival Team IWA consisting of: Carnage, Michael Metal, Thumbtack and future WWG superstars “The Dreamer” Todd Williams, and Adam Charisma. Team WWG would successfully pick up the victory. ------ 2004 Main Eventing with J-Rock While J-Rock was away with injury, his protégé in Chris Khan had become the top performer in the company. With WrestleMania only weeks away, the deal was signed to have “The Murderer” Chris Khan defending his WWG World Heavyweight Championship against the man that helped to make him a superstar – J-Rock. Weeks before the match, a brutal attack by J-Rock, Renegade, & B.B. Bachman would put Khan in the hospital for a number of days. Upon leaving the hospital, Khan swore that he would have his revenge on all 3 men involved. At WrestleMania, Chris Khan successfully retained the World Title after an epic encounter that would be named Feud of the Year. To this day, Chris Khan is the only competitor to have defeated J-Rock in a WrestleMania main event. Unfinished Business The next month at WWG Boiling Point, Chris Khan was set to defend his World Title against B.B. Bachman. But due to interference from J-Rock and Johnny Blaze, Bachman would be declared the winner of the match via disqualification. In April at WWG Retribution, Khan would have to defend his World Title against J-Rock, B.B. Bachman and Johnny Blaze in a Fatal-4 Way Match. J-Rock would eventually pick up the victory and be crowned the new WWG World Heavyweight Champion, bringing Chris Khan’s 6 month reign as World Champion to an end. In May at WWG Fallout, Chris Khan would go one-on-one with Renegade, still seeking satisfaction after the group attack months previously. Khan would defeat Renegade at Fallout, bringing an end to some of Chris Khan’s “unfinished business.” Battle Over the Platinum Championship With Khan proclaiming that his quest was completed by defeating Renegade, up-and-comer Adam Charisma interrupted Chris Khan during the middle of his famous promos and talked trashed to him. Not taking the defiance lightly, Khan challenged Charisma to put his WWG Platinum Championship on the line at the next pay-per-view, to which he accepted. At WWG Capital Punishment in June, Chris Khan successfully defeated the young Charisma for the Platinum Title. Not happy with his loss, Charisma demanded a rematch at the following Massacre taping. The two would meet again, with Khan once again coming out on top, retaining the Platinum Championship. In July, a pay-per-view was announced entitled WWG Quest for Gold, where all WWG titles would be defended that one night. Since Charisma was still looking for another title shot, his request was granted in a 3rd match with Khan for the Platinum Championship. Through the interference of a deranged newcomer known as 730, Charisma was able to defeat Chris Khan to regain his Platinum Championship. The seeds to the most personal rivalry Khan has ever encountered was just set. The Most Personal of Rivals 730, a mentally disturbed and near-psychopath, who was a stable mate to J-Rock and B-Freeze in Platinum Status, brutally attacked Chris Khan backstage with a weapon and took him out to the farthest reaches of the darkest woods in some unknown location. For days, viewers and audience members wondered what happened to Chris Khan. 730 would announce that Khan was dying a slow and horrible death in an isolated log cabin, never to be seen again. Vignettes were taped of 730 at the grave of Chris Khan’s mother, acting as though he were a long lost child and stating that Chris would be joining her in hell. Also, 730 and members of his Platinum Status stable were taped trying to intimidate Chris Khan’s father, who was fighting a bout of tuberculosis. A “public funeral” was held by 730 live in an arena, where Chris Khan emerged from his casket and savagely attacked 730. But the most heinous act of this rivalry occurred when Chris Khan discovered his father hung by the neck under a mesa in the desert – dead. Fighting every temptation to choke the life out of him, Chris Khan defeated 730 at WWG Exodus in August. 730 was never seen again, and Khan disappeared from the limelight to regroup. Brief Hiatus and Return During his hiatus, Khan starred in 3 successful box office films that helped to add “actor” to his resume. In December, a fan’s choice pay-per-view was created entitled WWG Face the Music, where fans voted on matches they wanted to see. The Dream Rematch the fans selected was for Chris Khan to go toe-to-toe with J-Rock again in a Last Man Standing match. The two would square off, but the match would be determined a draw when both men could not answer the count of 10. ----- 2005 Taking On An Icon With WrestleMania around the corner in February, Chris Khan wanted to be a part of another huge match that could possibly steal the show. Khan made a challenge to take on WWG Icon B-Freeze for his newly won WWG Platinum Championship at WrestleMania, to which was accepted. At WrestleMania, Khan pulled off the near-impossible again and defeated another WWG Legend on the biggest stage of them all – in addition to winning the Platinum Title, with it. A month later at WWG Lights Out, Khan would be in a triple-threat match between himself, B-Freeze and Johnny Blaze – to which B-Freeze picked up the victory over Blaze. Run-In with The Honor Society On an episode of Massacre in March, Chris Khan was defending the WWG Platinum Title against Honor Society stable member Tyson James. Due to interference from the Honor Society, James would defeat Khan to become the new Platinum Champion. Immediately, James Steed made it known that his target was set squarely on Chris Khan. The two would meet at WWG Spring Breakout, with Khan coming out on top. The Slump The next month, at Retribution, Khan was booked in another triple-threat match, this time to determine the WWG World Heavyweight Champion. The defending champion Renegade would have to fend off Nick Johnson and Khan in an elimination-rules match. Unfortunately, Khan would be the first one eliminated due to Nick Johnson’s dirty tactics – which in the end cost him the match, as well. Not happy at all with Nick’s underhanded moves, Khan would square off against Johnson at WWG Fallout the next month to determine the No. 1 Contender to the World Title. Through more cheating, Khan was defeated by Johnson and left in a bloody heap in the ring after a beat down. Also, the WWG and IWA were meeting for the first time at Blackout, with Khan booked to take on Z-Bro. Still experiencing pain from his match with Johnson, Z-Bro got the best of Khan and gave a victory to the IWA. Due to the WWG World Title now becoming vacant, Chris Khan was placed into another triple-threat match for the World Title at WWG Red, White and Bruised against: Rob Salvatore and J-Rock. Rob Salvatore would become the new WWG World Heavyweight Champion by pinning J-Rock. After this, a staff strike in August at WWG headquarters would prevent any WWG programming to air for months, bringing all shows and appearances to a stop until May 2006. ----- 2006 WrestleMania 2006 - Online With the WWG determined to have WrestleMania take place during the hiatus, the pay-per-view was broadcast online at their website exclusively. Chris Khan would come back that one night to take on RanSting in a brutal Last Man Standing Match, to which Khan successfully won. The Road to Retirement In August, Chris Khan made an unexpected and unannounced return to WWG television. But his announcement was state that he was on his “Final Road in the WWG.” He would be retiring after his final match at WrestleMania in 2007. The only candidates he named that would possibly be opponents were his former mentor J-Rock and his long-time protégé, “The Dreamer” Todd Williams. The Xperience: Alliance with Johnny Blaze At the Exodus pay-per-view, a shocking alliance was made public between Khan and a former bitter rival in Johnny Blaze. Immediately, their eyes were set on capturing the WWG Tag Team Championships, as they were the “two best in the business,” and nothing was going to stop them. After a very notable rivalry with the team of IWA wunderkind Reno Chambers and up-and-comer Demetrious Young, Khan and Blaze became the No. 1 Contenders to the Tag Team Titles on an episode of Warzone. This match would also become notable, as it would be the first time that Reno Chambers would interact with Chris Khan in a wrestling ring – a dream match considered by many. Several weeks later, at WWG Redemption in September, Chris Khan would announce that his opponent in his Finale Match at WrestleMania would be his protégé “The Dreamer” Todd Williams. On a highly-rated episode of WWG Warzone, Khan and Blaze would take on WWG/IWA Tag Team Champions J-Rock and Todd Williams for the Tag Team Titles. After a long battle, Khan and Blaze would become the Tag Team Champions – in the process, making Chris Khan a Triple Crown Winner for the first time in his career. The End of the WWG In the midst of the rivalries between the WWG and IWA, another Team WWG vs. Team IWA match was made at Winter Wipeout for the first time in 4 years. Representing Team WWG would be Renegade, J-Rock, Rob Salvatore and Chris Khan taking on Team IWA in: Reno Chambers, Mikko Laurinen, Mike Hilton, and A. Warren. In a huge upset, Team IWA defeated Team WWG – giving them a major victory. Weeks later, WWG Owner “The Holocaust” Kyle Hatch and IWA Owner Frisco announced that the two entities would be merging, forming the new company: The GWF Federation. Suspecting that management wanted to send a message to the WWG superstars for losing the Team WWG/IWA battle, Chris Khan and Johnny Blaze vacated the WWG/IWA Tag Team Titles in the ring on live television, expressing that management would save themselves a huge problem trying to punish their top grossing superstars. ------ 2007 The Final Match After a heated build-up between Khan and his protégé Todd Williams, the match would end as a result of a draw – keeping Chris Khan’s undefeated record at WrestleMania intact. ------ 2008 - Present The IPWA is Born In a move that’s shocked the wrestling industry, Chris Khan has created his very own wrestling promotion: the International Promotion Wrestling Alliance – bringing together various wrestling federations to compete against one another. On August 8, Khan announced that he was the creator, owner, and chairman of the IPWA. The GWF and WWE are the first two federations to agree to compete within the IPWA umbrella. ------ Proteges The Finale (2003-2005) Chris Khan brought The Finale up from IWA in mid-2003 as a way of displaying his heelish power. The Finale was quite an accomplished competitor, who eventually captured the WWG Intercontinental Championship before leaving the company in 2005. Todd Williams (2004-Present) During the initial WWG/IWA feud in 2003, Khan took notice of William’s unique microphone delivery and accomplishments in the IWA ring. After William’s IWA World Championship reign was completed, Khan brought Todd Williams up to the WWG to increase his potential. In the process, it would later be discovered that Khan was the person who introduced Todd to his future wife, Crystal. ------- Championships and Accomplishments *'WWG Federation' **WWG World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **WWG Intercontinental Champion (1 time) **WWG Tag Team Champion (with Johnny Blaze) (1) **WWG Platinum Champion (2 times) **WWG eXtreme Champion (1 time) **WWG Triple Crown Winner Category:Wrestlers